The present invention relates generally to constraint programming, and specifically to efficient solution of constraint satisfaction problems.
Many of the tasks that are addressed by decision-making systems and artificial intelligence can be framed as constraint satisfaction problems (CSPs). In this framework, the task is specified in terms of a set of variables, each of which can assume values in a given domain, and a set of predicates, or constraints, that the variables are expected to satisfy. The set of variables and constraints is sometimes referred to as a constraint network. Each constraint may be expressed as a relation, defined over some subset of the variables, denoting valid combinations of their values. A solution to the problem is an assignment of a value to each variable from its domain that satisfies all the constraints. Methods of constraint programming are directed to modeling and solving CSPs.